SHINICHI KUDO: User Guide and Manual
by kikakakika
Summary: Congratulation on your SHINICHI KUDO unit purchase! To ensure you will not encounter any problem and able to enjoy unit's full feature, we've provide this manual..


**SHINICHI KUDO: User Guide and Manual**

Congratulation on your SHINICHI KUDO unit purchase, below is a complete manual to ensure user will not encounter any problem and able to enjoy unit's full feature.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Shinichi Kudo. Will also reply to "Tantei-kun", "Shin-chan", "Kudo", and somewhat nervous to "Conan"

Age: 17

Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 5'8

Weight: 60 kg

Length: Very satisfying, we assure you.

**Your SHINICHI KUDO unit comes with the following accessories: **

Two (2) Teitan school uniform

One (1) Teitan soccer team jersey

One (1) complete set of Sherlock Holmes Novel

One (1) Osaka cap, for disguise purpose

One (1) ball-ejector belt

One (1) Kaito Kid plushie

**Programming: **

Your SHINICHI KUDO unit is equipped with the following traits:

Detective: SHINICHI KUDO unit has very good deductive skill, a locked room murder case? an impossible-to-solve suicide case? Don't worry, he'll solve it in no time, and give you a reliable cash source if you open a private detective agency for him.

Soccer Athlete: with his skill in soccer and a good soccer manager connection will surely make him a professional in no time.

Actor: after acting for so long as a 7 years old innocent-but-smart kid, SHINICHI KUDO unit has an awesome acting skill, he also has pretty face that will make him survive just fine in entertainment world.

**Removal of your SHINICHI KUDO unit from Packaging:**

Your SHINICHI KUDO unit is an adorable and curious unit, and there are rarely any problems with waking him up. It's almost impossible to accidentally knock him into a dangerous mode when removing him from his package. The most you need to worry about is him being _too_ curious for his own good. To avoid that, we have provided you with a few ways that you can wake him carefully and reprogramming him to any mode that you want!

1. Say "Tantei-kun" in a low and playful tone, your unit will wake up and grin at you. When he realize that, in fact, you are not KAITO KUROBA unit, he will go to your nearest couch and sulk, you can reprogram him.

2. Say "Kudo" as loud as you can, he will wake up and tell you to shut up, and then apologize profusely for mistaking you to a HEIJI HATTORI unit, he will allow you to reprogram him.

3. Make a lemon pie, put it near the box, he will come out and eat it calmly, thank you, and allow you to reprogram him.

4. If you are sure that the shipping went good, you can just open the box and hope he will not attack you.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully waking your SHINICHI KUDO unit and getting him out of his box, you can reprogram him to any of the following modes:

_Adorable (default)_

_Curious (default) _

_Smug_

_Seductive_

_Ready-to-kill (locked)_

SHINICHI KUDO unit comes in default modes _Adorable_ and _Curious_, include a calm personality, a high amount of curiosity about anything, and general smugness. He's infamous on wandering in nearest crime scene and solves it like there is no tomorrow He also like to read anything educational in his free time, and he will annoy you for more mystery novel once he finished read all of your book collection. In these two modes, SHINICHI KUDO unit is very tolerable, his adorableness and childish curiosity will make him a nice company for other units.

The _Smug_ mode can be obtained easily, praise him a lot, at first he will be very shy but the bossy attitude will come around after a praise or twenty. The other way to get this mode is locking your SHINICHI KUDO unit with a HEIJI HATTORI unit in a room full case files and let them do the deduction battle, this will result a SHINICHI KUDO unit in his _Smug _mode and a HEIJI HATTORI unit in his _Depressed_ mode.

SHINICHI KUDO unit's _Seductive _mode is as easy to unlock as his _Smug _mode. Get a KAITO KUROBA unit do a cosplay, your SHINICHI KUDO unit will slip into his _Seductive_ mode without any problem. You can also unlock this mode by buying your unit a dating-sims game, he will automatically be in his _Seductive _mode when he finished his game.

The last mode, _Ready-to-kill _mode, is dangerous and very difficult to unlock. In this mode he will always on foul mood and destroying your house. This mode can unlocked by letting your SHINICHI KUDO unit see RAN MOURI unit, or any other unit who has a romantic relationship with him get hurt very badly, he will attempting to hurt anyone who he think responsible, to the point he will try to kill them. The only way to get him out of this mode is get YUSAKU KUDO unit or YUKIKO KUDO unit to calm your SHINICHI KUDO unit down.

**Relationships with Other Units**

RAN MOURI: These two units are childhood friends, and extremely close as a result. SHINICHI KUDO unit tend to see RAN MOURI unit as someone who he will protect until the end of the world. The only problem when you try to coax them into a romantic relationship is probably your SHINICHI KUDO unit unawareness about RAN MOURI unit feelings.

KAITO KUROBA: SHINICHI KUDO unit has a love-hate relationship with KAITO KUROBA unit, KAITO KUROBA unit personality fit perfectly with SHINICHI KUDO unit. With a little effort, romantic relationship will blossom very fast between this two. We recommended to install lots of camera around the house if you want this relationship.

HEIJI HATTORI: HEIJI HATTORI unit absolutely adore your SHINICHI KUDO unit. And your unit sees him as a younger brother. But, given a little time, this bromance relationship could easily blur into a lovely romance.

SHIHO MIYANO: your SHINICHI KUDO unit martyr tendency makes him always want to protect everyone around him, including SHIHO MIYANO unit. This relationship between this two is a little hard to make, but SHINICHI KUDO unit's protectiveness is worth all your hard work.

**Cleaning**

SHINICHI KUDO unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, and he will get all flustered if you offered to have bath with him, but he will not objet you. We recommend having a bubble bath with him, the scene of a SHINICHI KUDO unit playing around with bubble is too adorable to pass up.

**Feeding**

Your unit will eat anything that you get him, but he prefer a homemade meal to take outs. Do give him a lemon pie once in a while, he will love you for this.

**Rest**

Your SHINICHI KUDO unit has regular sleeping pattern, he will sleep at least 7 hours every day and take a nap whenever he feel like it. If you see him still up late night, maybe he found himself new mystery novel and he insist to finish it as fast as possible. You don't need to worry, he will sleep if he's too tired to read anymore, or you can scold him for not sleeping, he will sulk himself to sleep after you do this.

**FAQ**

Q: I heard a suspicious sound from his bedroom at night! Sounds like someone else is in the room, what should I do?

A: You don't need to worry, there is no burglar or serial killer in your house, maybe it just a certain moonlight magician comes for a midnight visit.

Q: Someone is staking my unit! My annoyed unit starting to get me annoyed too, what do I do?

A: If the stalker is a unit from DETECTIVE CONAN universe, you don't need to worry, the worst that can happen is probably your SHINICHI KUDO unit sobbing in your arm and telling you that he's terrified because some 'creepy silver haired man in black' keep following him around. If the stalker is someone you didn't know, stalking your unit because of his prettiness. You need to call the police, immediately.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: You opened the box and found, instead of your adorable high school detective, a 7 years old kid with big eyes who stare at you suspiciously. He doesn't respond to you and keep asking where Ran-neechan is and basically acts like a spoiled brat.

Solution: Oops! We've gone and sent you a CONAN EDOGAWA unit. In this mode, this cutie is suspicious to everyone but act all cute and innocent around RAN MOURI unit. He is also very friendly with AI HAIBARA unit. If you don't want this cute little kid, just call Customer Services and send him right back!

Problem: Your unit is constantly happy about everything, always has this far away look on his eyes, locka himself in his room a lot, sings love songs a lot, and ask you for a teddy bear.

Solution: Congratulation! You've managed to unlock SHINICHI KUDO unit's _Lovestruck_ mode! The way he acts was brought on by not meeting his object of affection for quite some time. How to gets him into this mode is not yet known. You can get him out of it by leaving him with a AI HAIBARA unit in her _Grumpy _mode.

**End Notes**

With enough care and patience you'll find SHINICHI KUDO unit to be a valuable companion. We wish you a great time with him. Good luck!

* * *

writing format taken from est. 1995's Hetalia User Guide and Manual

Should I write Kaito user guide too? review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
